O Caminho do Mestre
by S. Crovax
Summary: Porque, no final, quando tudo já foi feito e não há mais tempo, restam apenas as crenças. E a dele era a paz. //Oogway-centric :DeathFic://


**O Caminho do Mestre**

_Porque, no final, quando tudo já foi feito e não há mais tempo, restam apenas as crenças. E a dele era a paz._

O ancião Oogway despertou naquela manhã de outono com uma serena certeza em seu coração: ele morreria hoje. Sonhou com isso à noite, e nunca errara nenhuma previsão. Inspirou o ar de seu último dia no Vale da Paz, calmo como alguém que ainda tem a vida inteira para usufruir.

Sorriu manso para a paisagem ensolarada vista de sua janela. E, apoiado em seu fiel cajado, saiu para cumprir sua rotina derradeira. O grande astro alongava seus poderosos raios acima das colinas do leste, como se fossem as melenas de um Rei. Oogway parou por um breve instante para observar enquanto canários, abelhas, formigas, garças e toda sorte de animais acordavam animados para um novo ciclo.

Vergado sobre seu cajado, Oogway caminho lentamente para fora de seus aposentos e em direção aos jardins verdejantes que se abriam em frente ao lago. Campos ondulados que se afundavam no horizonte alaranjado. O mestre se lembrava claramente de como ficara atônito ao vê-los pela primeira vez enquanto fundava o Vale da Paz.

A terra macia e consistente massageava suas patas pontuadas de calos, e a brisa suave expirada do sul trazia perfumes da manhã e inspirava-lhe novos ares. Um pequeno redemoinho agitava a grama abaixo de si, e ele parou para admirá-lo. Ali, sozinho onde o firmamento parecia estar a um toque de distância, Oogway imaginou que a vida era isso: um grande conjunto de espirais transpostas. Assim, a vida de alguém – mesmo alguém como ele – estava fadada a ser um círculo e a terminar como começou.

Se ele estava certo em suas conjecturas ou não, cabia aepnas ao tempo determinar. Mas ele estava convicto de que suas teorias lhe geravam certo conforto. Imaginar que o fim de sua vida representava o encerramento de seu próprio ciclo lhe transmitia paz. A mesma paz de saber que a ordem de todo acontecimento terreno era cadenciada e havia uma justificativa àquilo tudo. Porque, no final, quando tudo já foi feito e não há mais tempo, restam apenas as crenças; e a de Oogway era a paz.

Não somente a dele, mas também a de todos aos que pudesse alcançar com sua filosofia. Muitas vezes desejara ser onipresente apenas para poder sussurrar ao ouvido de todos à noite suas ideias pacifistas. E desejava que todos sonhassem o mesmo sonho que ele, e que todos se unissem, ao menos para imaginar o mesmo mundo, pois a vontade de mudar começa pelos sonhos.

Atravessando o canteiro enfeitado de flores ainda viçosas, Oogway caminhava para além do pomar, onde se encontrava seu estimado Pessegeiro Sagrado da Sabedoria Celestial. Nome pomposo, ele tinha consciência, mas era condizente com o porte da árvore secular.

Chegando ao seu destino, o topo de um pequeno morro, Oogway olhou para baixo, para o mar de telhados e cabecinhas transitando nas ruas, e teve de se concentrar muito para não chorar. Não era adequado a um grande mestre. Bom, talvez algumas lágrimas apenas. Talvez somente um instante de silêncio interno...

Sentou-se à sombra de seu querido pessegueiro (as mais belas árvores) e depositou seu cajado ao seu lado com a delicadeza que um antigo companheiro de aventuras merecia. Fechou os olhos ainda mareados, pôs-se em posição e começou.

O mais simples processo que há, ainda que sejam raros os que o dominem. O ato de transpor barreiras físicas, deixar a mente escorregar do corpo e ondular para onde quiser, deixar o espírito tocar em tudo o que foi criado. Ouvir a melodia reverberar fundo na alma e tilintar junto da dinâmica de todas as coisas vivas. Voltar à constituição primária da matéria: o desejo de acreditar.

E era nesse _crer_ em que Oogway se afundava em sua meditação, deixando que o corpo se perdesse em algum lugar passado, presente ou futuro. Ao redor de si, ele imaginou algo como um ambiente aquático. Uma atmosfera colorida de azul-céu e repleta de redemoinhos cintilantes, como o que vira na grama. Só que não havia ar, muito menos vento. Ainda assim, havia algo que os mantinha girando, e girando, e girando. Era a vontade de não parar. Era o desejo de acreditar no infinito de não-parar.

Antes que se desse conta, a tarde passara e noite se instalara no Vale. Oogway abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e acenou para as estrelas. De alguma forma, ele sentia que elas piscavam de volta. O Vale fora tomado por um tapete de névoa espessa, que se alastrava pelos caminhos enveredantes lá embaixo.

Oogway, então, começou uma série de alongamentos para treinar o corpo, agora que sua mente estava em completa harmonia com o ambiente.

Ouviu passos apressados colina a cima. Shifu.. sempre tão preocupado...

"Mestre! Mestre! Eu sinto dizer que tenho más notícias!" Proferiu Shifu, ofegante.

"Ah, Shifu. Há apenas notícias, não há notícias boas ou más." Oogway sorriu.

"Mestre! Sua visão! Vocês estava certo!" Continuou Shifu, balançando os braços histericamente. "Tailung fugiu da prisão. Ele está a caminho!"

Oogway encarou-o boquiaberto por alguns instantes e então disse:

"É uma má notícia...." Admitiu. "Se você não acredita que o Guerreiro do Dragão possa derrotá-lo..."

"O panda?!" Shifu revirou os olhos. "Mestre, aquele panda não é o Guerreiro do Dragão. Ele nem devia estar aqui! Foi um acidente."

"Não há acidentes." Sentenciou Oogway, em um sussurro sábio.

Shifu bufou. "Sim, eu sei. Você disse isso já. Duas vezes."

"Bem, isso também não foi um acidente." Disse Oogway, divertido.

"Três vezes..." Disse Shifu para si mesmo, abaixando as orelhas.

"Meu velho amigo, o panda jamais cumprirá seu destino, nem você, nem nenhum de nós, a menos que você se livre da ilusão de ter o controle."

"Ilusão?.." Espantou-se Shifu.

"Sim. Olhe para esta árvore, Shifu" Apontou para o pessegueiro. "Eu não posso fazê-la florescer quando eu quiser, nem fazê-la dar frutos antes da hora."

"Mas há coisas que podemos controlar." Shifu apressou-se em desferir um chute no tronco e fazer cair da copa um pêssego. "Podemos controlar quando a fruta irá cair."

Oogway apenas riu.

"E podemos controlar.." Shifu jogou a fruta para cima e pulou atrás dela, separando-a em dois com outro chute preciso. Quando aterrizou, recolheu a semente com a mão e jogou na terra. "onde plantar a semente. Isso não é uma ilusão, Mestre!" Proferiu, confiante.

"Ah, sim." Oogway mantinha-se sereno, como sempre. "Porém, não importa o que você faça, aquela semente crescerá para se tornar um pessegueiro. Você pode desejar uma maçã, ou uma laranja, mas você terá um pêssego."

"Mas um pêssego não pode derrotar Tailung!" Disse Shifu, esquecendo-se completamente do propósito da conversa.

"Talvez possa. Se você estiver disposto a guiá-lo a acreditar nisso."

"Mas como?! Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Mestre." Shifu juntou as patas, implorando.

"Não." Respondeu Oogway. "Você só precisa acreditar." Encarando seu pupilo com gravidade, prosseguiu: "Prometa-me, Shifu. Prometa-me que você irá areditar."

"Eu... eu..." Shifu sentia toda a tensão engasgada em algum lugar dentro de si. "Eu vou tentar.."

"Uhm, bom." Oogway desviou o olhar para a garoa de pétalas de flor de pessegueiro que os rodeava. "Minha hora chegou. Você deve continuar sua jornada sem mim." E depositou seu antigo cajado nas patas de Shifu.

"O..o que você está..? O quê?" Gaguejava Shifu.

Oogway se afastava para a ponta do penhasco, lentamente. A chuva de pétalas róseas intensificava-se e formava uma cortina fluída entre os dois.

"Mestre! Você não pode me deixar!" Pediu Shifu, desolado.

Mas Oogway continuava caminhando para a beirada, como se ainda houvesse chão depois dali; e, de certa forma, ainda havia, sempre haveria. As pétalas de flor se concentraram ao redor de Oogway, espiralando ao redor dele.

"Você deve acreditar..." Foram suas últimas palavras antes que seu corpo ancião fosse elevado do chão e seu espírito ascendesse aos céus, seguindo a corrente de pétalas.

Shifu olhava sofridamente para cima, sem poder realmente acreditar que o grande Mestre havia partido.

Oogway sentia seu corpo, seu espírito e sua mente unirem-se em um só. Uma poderosa e mística junção, que para ele agora fazia todo o sentido do mundo. E então ele voltou ao mesmo lugar que visitara antes em sua meditação, o local flutuante que se assemelhava às profundezas do oceano.

As mesmas espirais estavam novamente lá, rodando incanssáveis. Porém, à visão de Oogway, elas pareciam maiores, como se estivessem mais perto. Suavemente, Oogway sentiu-se deslizar para frente, depois um pouco para o lado, fazendo uma curva, sempre gentil e confiante.

Ele estava girando também. Ele havia completado seu ciclo, e agora estava acreditando eternamente.

* * *

**N/A:** HÁ! Morram! Uma DeathFic sobre Kung Fu Panda!! 8DD

Gracias à Anne pela betagem s2!


End file.
